


Just one last dance

by AleMage



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Aging, Caretaking, Caring, Cute, Cutesy, Dancing, F/M, Love, M/M, Memories, Music, Musical References, No Smut, Old Age, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: Growing ever older, 049 grows weaker by the day. But that doesn't stop him from wanting to have a little fun and feel young.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Just one last dance

Silence flows through the house on a cool night. A weak and somewhat sickly looking 049 sits in his comfortable chair. Relaxing with his cane by the side he hums a small tune to himself with his eyes closed.

A whistle can be heard from the kitchen with the sound of cupboards opening. Liquid pouring into something. 049 opens his eyes to see 035 emerge from the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. Carefully setting it on a small table next to the chair, 035 smiles and speaks.

"I made tea for you. Let it sit a bit before drinking though, it's very hot."

049 nods in acknowledgement. "Thank you my love. I appreciate your kindness in these times. I know it's been stressful for you."

035 shakes their head. "It's fine, no one can stop themselves from being old. Caring for you is no problem. Really."

"So you say," 049 pauses for a moment looking over to his record player and back to his partner. "May I ask for another favor? Would you be kind enough to put a record on for me?"

035 nods and walks over to a shelf of records. Shifting through them they set up the record player. "Do you have a request for which record, my dear?" 035 asked.

049 closes his eyes for a brief moment and lets out a noise of content. "You know the one..."

035 frowns to the request. But picks the chosen record of choice. Carefully they pull the record out from its paper casing and place it on the record player. Slowly dragging the needle over and placing it down. The scratching of the needle to the record moves as music starts to play. 035 goes back to smiling as they turn around and reunite with 049. Taking a seat next to him in a chair across from his. 049 taps a finger as a hums along with the song.

"Remember when I would pick this record? How I would start singing loudly to draw you out?" 049 asks.

035 let's out a laugh. "Oh yes, I remember. You would do your dumb little dances too. You looked so ridiculous."

"There's nothing dumb about the Charleston or The Twist. They're classic dances. You know you love it, especially when I grabbed and pulled you in to dancing with me." 049 said with confidence. Leaning forward towards 035 while moving his shoulders up and down.

035 laughed at his movement and looks away as if embarrassed. "Ok, ok, maybe I enjoyed it a little." 

035 turns back to facing 049 upon seeing him try to bring himself up from his chair. 035 was about to make a comment about him needing to use his cane when he gives out a hand to them. 035 stares at the hand looking up to see such a sweet expression coming from 049.

"We really shouldn't...you can hardly stand let alone walk." 035 says with a weak smile.

"Come on," he says.

035 shakes their head.

"Just one dance. At least one last time."

035 feels a sting from the last sentence. But keeps their smile letting out a sigh. "Alright. Just one dance."

035 gets up and takes hold of 049's hand. The two embrace and begin to do a slow waltz. It was not at all fitting to the music that was playing. But 035 wasn't about to let their partner break his legs from crazy dancing. A passionate laugh breaks free from 035 when 049 starts singing aloud. As both of them drift side to side. It began to feel like the old times again. When they would turn their living room into their dancefloor. The feeling of being alive and letting their souls free with the music.

In this moment they had forgotten about his old age. It was just the two of them together. Dancing under a invisible spotlight. The both of them never feeling so young. But the illusion is immediately broken when 049 looses his footing and falls. 035 quickly grabs hold of him as to prevent him from being hurt.

"Oh god!" 035 exclaims shaking a little. Coming back to reality 035 begins to regret letting themselves get wrapped up in memories rather than keeping a watchful eye. "That was close..."

049 merely laughs in response. A bit of a wheeze along with it as he catches his breath. "It really was. Ha, I was having so much fun I wasn't paying attention!"

035 had half a mind to tell him it wasn't because he was not paying attention. But kept the comment to themselves. "I think we had enough fun for the night. Let's get you back in your chair, hm?"

049 nods. "That's sounds good. I'm all tuckered out from the dancing."

035 gently lifts him up and guides him back his chair sitting him down. As 035 goes to take their seat, 049 reaches for his cup of tea and takes a sip.

"Ah, herbal tea. There's nothing quite like it." He says happily.

"Glad to hear..." 035 says softly.

"Thank you for dancing with me. Truly. It was wonderful to share such a moment with you again." Said 049.

035 gives a smile. "Of course, darling. It was a wonderful moment."


End file.
